Remembrance
by sapphiretwilight
Summary: Part I of the Never Let Go trilogy. Randy thinks of the relationship he and a certain redheaded Diva once had. Oneshot. Winner of the summer songfic challenge at LitaRandyFic.


**Title:** Remembrance  
**Author Name:** sapphiretwilight  
**Disclaimer:** WWE owns all the wrestlers mentioned, I own this story.  
**Distribution:** email to ask.  
**Brief summary:** Randy remembers the relationship he and Lita once had. Oneshot/songfic. Response to and tied for first place at theSummer Songfic Challenge by the Randy/Lita Fic group but excludes lyrics due to regulations. E-mail me for the link to the full story.  
**Author's Note:** This is the first angsty fic I've ever written...all my other stories are lovey-dovey fluff stuff. ) Disregard all WWE storylines.

* * *

Randy stared out the window. There was a storm coming; he could feel it. He used to love the rain, the beauty of water coming down, splashing on the earth, as if cleansing everything of all its dirt. But ever since that fateful day, he'd been too depressed to notice anything. 

He stared moodily out at the raindrops coming down, faster and faster, stronger and stronger. The windows of his hotel room were open, and from his position near the door, he was starting to get wet. But he didn't care. He didn't care at all. Without her, life was nothing. Without her, nothing mattered.

He still remembered when they'd first met. He'd developed an instant crush on her--that fiery red hair, the confident way in which she walked and talked, her beautiful hazel eyes, her sense of humor. But what he loved most about her was the fact that she was an individual, just like him. She was different than all the other Divas, who'd been hired probably as eye candy. Lita was different.

They'd been the perfect couple--the Legend Killer and the Queen of Extreme. In the three years that they had been together, he'd become a better person. John, Dave and all his friends could see it...and so could he. Lita had made him a better man, and the best part of it all was that she didn't even realize it. She'd made him better...simply by loving him

He remembered when he proposed to her. He'd taken her on their third anniversary to Hawaii. Upon their arrival, he'd had the hotel manager present them with leis. Randy had slipped his on first. He'd taken Lita's lei from the manager and slipped it over her head. Then he'd wrapped his arms around her from behind, gently tilting her head so she couldn't miss the diamond ring that he'd hidden beforehand in her lei. She'd let out a shriek so loud that he thought she was refusing his proposal, but when she threw her arms around him and pulled him close for a kiss, he'd never felt so happy in his life. For the whole week in Hawaii, all they'd done was stay in their hotel room, kissing and cuddling the whole time.

Randy was jolted back to reality by a boom of thunder. The storm was coming down hard now. He opened the glass sliding door to the balcony of his hotel room and stepped out, leaning on the rail and looking out over the ocean. The rain came down even harder, soaking him completely, but he was too wrapped up in his memories to notice or care.

He remembered the day they'd gotten back from Hawaii, announcing to all their friends and fellow wrestlers that they were engaged. The other Divas had surrounded Amy, congratulating her and admiring the ring. The guys had taken him out for drinks...a decision Randy later regretted making. That night, the men had kept the drinks coming, treating Randy to beer after beer. After he'd said goodbye to all the guys for the night, he had been too drunk to realize what he was doing...and had woken up in bed the next morning with a girl next to him.

He still remembered that fateful morning--every single detail. He remembered opening his eyes, feeling the pounding in his head, knowing he had a hangover. He remembered propping himself up on one arm, reaching for the phone to call Lita, when he saw the girl next to him. Before he could process another thought, Lita had walked in. She had obviously known he'd been out the night before drinking and had bought aspirin, coffee and breakfast.

He remembered the way her eyes had widened in shock, filling with tears, the way she'd dropped everything on the floor as she slowly took it all in. He'd jumped out of bed, ready to explain, but realized he was naked. She'd taken it in, pausing in the second it took for him to throw on a pair of track pants on to throw her engagement ring at him before running off.

He'd run after her, calling her name. She'd slammed into her hotel room, refusing to let him in. He remembered calling to her, begging her to let him explain. As he pleaded, all he could hear were sobs...sobs that had broken his heart. He'd hurt her, he'd made her cry, all because of one stupid mistake.

For hours, he sat outside her door, calling to her, pleading for her to listen. He hadn't heard anything, until Jeff Hardy, her best friend, had arrived. Randy had jumped up, ignoring the pounding in his head, and had begged Jeff to let him talk to Lita. Jeff simply shook his head, let himself in the hotel room, and shut Randy out. Randy had sat outside for hours and hours, until he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. He'd woken up only to find hotel employees in Lita's room, and knew then that she and Jeff had left. He'd then run around the streets nearby, hoping to see her, but had had no luck. He'd gone back to his hotel room and called her, getting her answering machine every time. He'd left literally hundreds of messages that had never been returned. He'd sent roses, daisies, lilies, all kinds of flowers, each with a card more romantic than the previous one, to her house...but they'd all been sent back with the cards unopened,

Randy looked up at the sky, rain pouring down his face. It had been five years since the day he'd met Amy, and a year since he'd stopped calling her. That day, he'd found out that she was leaving the WWE. She'd left because it was too hard for her to see him every day, when he constantly left messages in her locker room and had walked past the room hoping to catch a glimpse of her. She'd disappeared without a trace, leaving Randy with a broken heart.

He walked to the side of the balcony, where a flight of stairs led directly to the beach. Walking down, he reached in his pocket for the ring. He sat down on the wet sand as rain continued to pour down, looking down at the golden circle that had graced Lita's finger. He looked down at the two heart-shaped diamonds, bending his head over it to read the engraving on the inside, "RKO loves ACD...yours for eternity."

Randy stood slowly, brushing the sand off his jeans. He knew that he would never forgive himself for that night, that he would never stop loving Lita. But he had to move on, with or without her. He looked out at the ocean one last time. He whispered, "Goodbye. Li, baby...I'll always love you...I'll always be yours for eternity." Then, brushing his tears away, he slowly turned and walked away.

**END.**


End file.
